


不着疼熱/Lukewarm

by swissnja



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Australian Open, Australian Open 2019, Bitterness, Cold Rafa, M/M, No Sex, Random & Short
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swissnja/pseuds/swissnja
Summary: Roger and Rafa hadn't talked properly or met up with one another for a while. Like basically for a full year of 2018. Rafa was escaping from him. This shit seemed to turn out right (hopefully), after Roger lost 4th round at AO2019.





	不着疼熱/Lukewarm

Roger靠在酒店房间窗口，眼神从高层往下漫无目的地瞧着这个世界，他醒得太早了，说实话并没有睡好。昨晚他输了第四轮。又怎样呢，Roger从没有指望自己在这个年龄连续三次卫冕，但他此刻感到很多踌躇和留恋，好像被拖住了一样，心里非常在意着什么。这种时候，他总是想着Rafa，他甚至不知道这个动作有什么意义。  
“我想你”——Roger给他发了一条短信，知道自己看起来很傻。从昨晚到现在，Rafa还没有联系过他任何一次。他不是想得到安慰，或是温暖，或是理解，连祝福的话都不必要。他只是觉得他们应该说些什么。  
虽然很了解Rafa的作息，但立刻收到回复还是超出了Roger的预期。Rafa问他还好吗，叫 Roger一下子不知道怎么办了。他锁住手机盯着黑黑的屏幕，牙齿不知觉地轻咬着下唇，仿佛被人窥探到了什么，十分窘迫和羞愧。然后他又解锁开，吸了一口气开始思考应该怎么回答Rafa。  
他没有感觉不好呀，他就是想和他说说话。  
“我可以见你吗？”Roger问。  
“我和Mery在一起，”他回答道。  
尽管过去Roger也常常这样对他说——我和Mirka在一起呢，我和孩子们在一起呢，我和团队在一起呢。但是当如此被反击时，Roger承认这种感觉不大好受，况且这也不是反击，只是事实而已。  
“今年我会去打红土”，Roger又说。  
“我知道，我看到了。很棒，大家都会非常期待的。”Rafa连着回了两条消息。  
为什么你现在表现得就像完全不认识我一样？  
Roger想了想，最后没有发出去，不希望让Rafa觉得自己咄咄逼人。他越来越在意他的感受，几乎变得小心翼翼。  
“你抽的出空吗，我想听你的声音。”  
Roger觉得此刻自己像地上爬的蚂蚁，骨子里的自尊正在杀了他。如果Rafa拒绝的话，他不会求他第三次。  
“我可以给你打电话。”  
“我说了我想见你。”  
过了很长时间，Roger以为他们的对话结束了。他在窗玻璃前不安而沮丧地晃了晃，开始后悔他发出的该死的第一条短信。其实他们就住在同一栋酒店里，却感觉距离他很遥远。前几天他在赛后离开球场的时候碰到了Rafa，他夹着球拍火急火燎地从身边经过，看起来并不欣喜也不意外。他们握了一下手，Roger都不确定他是否高兴——可能他只是不想表现出高兴，可能他只是专注着接下来的比赛，可能他的确没有特别高兴。Roger不明白自己到底哪里做的不对。  
“我只有半个小时，好不好？”Rafa终于答道。  
半小时，或一刻钟，哪怕只有三秒，他需要看到他站在眼前。尽管他们一直都是在掩盖之下战战兢兢、小心谨慎地做那些不曾被任何别人知晓的事，但这时，Roger感到格外得费力和艰苦。他能拥有的只有他的半个小时，在阴影里的三十分钟，也许以后会更少。  
Roger说，“告诉我去哪里，或者你会来。”  
“不要问我任何问题，我今天有比赛，要去训练，还要和团队开会。如果你连时间和地点都没有定好，我怎么能够答应呢？我要去安排那些事情吗？Roger，你有时候真的也很让人受不了，搞得我很烦躁。”  
他对着手机，仿佛被人劈头盖脸骂了一顿。当然Rafa说的没错，但那是因为他原本就不确认他们是否会见面。他让他烦躁？Roger感受到的不是烦躁，是漠不关心而已。烦躁是个借口，或者说，Rafa必须保持在那个置身事外的距离上才能够不烦躁。  
Roger花了几分钟搞定了见面的地方。他们都不方便跑得太远，所以预定一间酒店楼上的私人会议室是最省事的，也不会引起什么怀疑。面对Rafa气冲冲的反问，他都不敢替自己辩解什么，只是把地点发了过去，然后指望着对方还没有打消念头。  
所幸他还是出现了，比约定的时间晚了十分钟。“你又迟到了，”他开他玩笑说。  
Rafa没有笑，挑着一边的眉毛摇摇头，“我需要时间搞定身边的人们，不然你去帮我解释我为什么消失了半个小时？”  
他只是随口打趣想让气氛不至于那么凝固。“我又没有责怪的意思，”Roger说，说完就觉得自己有些委屈。  
Rafa在小圆桌旁的一张单人沙发里坐下，他带着自己的球帽，身穿T恤和短裤，裸露出的四肢强壮而黝黑。他的神态显得与四周格格不入，好像是谁硬把他镶嵌在这里似的，心思却飘忽在外。他们对视彼此，Roger知道他在想着接下来的比赛，的确这样做对他不益。  
“后天我会离开墨尔本，”Roger对他讲。  
Rafa轻微点了点头。中央空调制冷系统发出的嗡嗡声都比他们之间的沉默好听。Roger忽然很失望，因为他不知道该指望从Rafa那里得到什么了，“我是否还在签表里，对你完全没有任何影响？”  
“当然有，”Rafa回答。  
接着Roger都猜到了他会说哪些话——你是个很难缠的对手，与你的比赛一向都很艰难——诸如此类的狗屁。因此，在那之前Roger抢先又问道，“没有一点点地期待过半决赛吗？”  
“Roger，”他说，一副语重心长又无可奈何的样子，“昨晚我看了一会儿你的比赛。我有在关注你。”  
“好吧好吧，或许吧，”Roger沉默了一会儿然后应和道，显得既不想反驳也不想认同，“或许你还关心我，总之我没有感受到。你从去年开始就是这个样子了。”  
“去年是因为我们的赛程几乎全部错开了。”  
“不是因为这个。”  
“我不知道还能有什么原因，也不明白你说的’这个样子’是什么意思。”  
“喏，就像你现在这幅样子，”他站在Rafa面前抱着双臂，藏在胳膊底下的手指紧紧揪着自己的衣服。Roger咽下了心里更多的话语——就像你进门时表现出的不着疼热一样，就像你刚才回短信的语气一样，就像那天在通道里匆匆擦肩走过一样。从去年开始到现在，Roger明着暗着以各种方式讨好他，为自己根本不明白怎么回事的事买单。  
“你太自私了，Roger。”他很平静地说，似乎这句话不是今天才想说的，而是酝酿了很久。  
“为什么？”他压着嗓音问他。  
“你不需要我的时候最好我是一个言听计从的人，随时出现随时消失。你需要我的时候就连一点点距离都接受不了，我也不知道怎么在你眼里就成了冷漠。”  
“Rafa，”他垂下眼睛望向地板，一种无力的挫败感让他沮丧得都不想去同他理论，“我现在怀疑，或许你从来没有真的懂我。”  
“你也没有。”  
“所以我们都做了些什么？”Roger向前跨了一步，弯下腰抓住他的肩膀。  
须臾间Rafa的眼神慞惶了一下，闭口不言。  
“我们现在在这里做什么？”他的手掌覆在Rafa肩颈处，拇指轻轻掐着他的脖子，此刻他恨他就像爱他一样多。“你听不懂我讲的英语吗？我说我想你，我说我会打红土赛季。我甚至在全场观众和摄像机前说了我爱你。”  
“你要我指望着这些温柔和幻想继续一个人度过？”他的一只手抓住Roger一边手腕，另一手也揪住他胸前的衣服。  
“能为你做的，我全部都做了。”Roger的眼眸深藏在眉骨下的凹陷中，虹膜上闪着细微的光，“你根本就没懂。”  
“Roger，我还有大半辈子要过，我不能。”  
Rafa知道Roger要吻他，向后躲了一下。他们都僵住了，Roger保持着微微侧头的姿势，用充满怒意却温存的眼神央浼他。然后Rafa闭上眼睛，感受到他柔滑润湿地向他卷来。虽然此刻一个绵长热忱的吻并不能解决什么，但Roger无法停止。他正在凶猛地发泄着他的愤懑、困惑和受到伤害的自尊，他们已经很久没有触碰过对方的身体了，亲吻的感觉使他过于兴奋。  
他们攥着对方像是扭打在一块儿，从沙发滑到地毯上跪立着，Rafa占据了主导位置想要把Roger覆在身下。他的低腹紧紧贴着他的胯，Roger忽然直起腰将他反身按在了地上。Rafa的后脑勺贴着地毯、喘息急促地仰面看着他。几缕鬈发垂在Roger的额前，衣衫和呼吸都有些凌乱无序。  
Rafa知道Roger生气的时候会是什么样子——他知道Roger会解开裤子，扯光他的下身然后粗鲁直截地进入他——Rafa在心里预设了这种结果，然而过了沉寂的三秒钟，等Roger平复好呼吸后，他缓缓脱下自己的卫衣开衫折成一卷，托起Rafa的头枕到了他脖颈下面。  
“我撞疼你了吗？”他问，看起来似乎冷静了一些。  
Rafa还是望着他的脸，顿了顿，回答他说没有。  
“你可以这样躺上一会儿吗？”Roger又问。“我说了我只想见你，听你的声音而已。”  
尽管如此，Rafa看到他裤子的轮廓下已经轻微勃起了，他平躺在地上，双臂放在身体两侧，不敢去碰到Roger的任何一部位。  
哪怕是强作平静压抑着自己的时候，Roger看起来依然那么优雅，几乎可以用优美去形容他。他在脑子里想象着训练时重复落点地击球，就像数羊一样，把注意力转移到毫无意义的其他地方以此冷静下来。“我不会做任何事的，”他又向Rafa重复了一遍，好像是在安抚他的担忧。  
“那我可以回去了吗？”  
“不能。”  
“就这样在地上躺着？”  
“我答应我给我半个小时的，”他小心地俯身，肘尖撑在Rafa的肩膀两侧，身体轻轻伏在他的上面，“现在我们只剩下十几分钟了，我不想把时间浪费在争吵上。”  
“你知道吗，其实我就是受够了像现在这样。”  
“怎样？”  
“提心吊胆地，偷偷摸摸地。掐着时间和对方独处，下一秒就不得不离开。我想要平凡普通的关系。”  
“我们也只能这样。”  
“所以我受够了。Roger，你不觉得这一切都太荒唐了吗？”  
“还记得17年吗？我们度过了一段非常美好的时光，我很满足。”  
Rafa摇摇头，“那年是一个奇迹。”  
“对于我来说你本来就是个奇迹，”Roger抬起一只手放在他的头发上，不带有任何性意味地抚摸着他的脸，“我不希望我职业生涯的最后不得不像现在这样与你相处。为什么你就不能发发慈悲对我宽容一点呢？”  
他们沉默了一会儿，Rafa的眼睛盯着他胸前的衣领发呆。接着他突然开口说，“Rog，去年我和Mery订婚了。”  
Roger没作声，他还没想好应该怎么回应他。  
“以前我说，在退役之前不会结婚。或许大家觉得这是面对外界的打探而采取的一种说辞吧，但是时间长了，我在心里将它变成了一种承诺。后来我意识到……”  
“我们俩没有任何承诺。”  
“你说的没错，”他无奈而如释重负地笑了下，“我和你之间不存在承诺。”  
“Rafa，我已经竭尽全力了。”Roger的眼睛里有种温柔的痛楚。  
“我知道，”他说，抬起脖子靠近他抱了抱他的身体，“我也是。”  
“我的要求非常简单。不要对我视而不见，不要对我避而不谈，这样就可以了。”  
Roger把他从地上拉起来，他们坐了一会儿，谁也不说话。他希望时间不要再改变他了，原来维持原样是如此困难的一件事。然后他们离开这间屋子，最终还是回到了一如既往的、各自的生活里。


End file.
